Endless Love
by Ciezie
Summary: Tak ingin mengenal Cinta, tapi dia datang begitu saja menyinari hati. KyuHyuk FF. BL. OOC. DLDR. Death Chara.
1. Chapter 1

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**By Cie MaknaeAdmr Hyukkie**

**Cast : Main Hyuk. And other member SJ.**

**Warning : BL. OOC. Death Chara.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga anda suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas itu sangat riuh. Semua asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bergosip atau sekedar saling melempar remasan kertas. Tapi lihat lah di pojok kelas. Seorang namja berkaca mata tebal, tengah asyik membaca bukunya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan riuh rendah keadaan kelasnya. Dan tak ada juga yang memperhatikannya.

"Anyyeong!" tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan terdengar di telinganya.

Namja berkacamata itu pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkunya itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, meyakinkan diri kalau namja manis itu sedang menyapanya.

"Mian.. boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku murid baru dan sepertinya hanya tempat duduk ini yang diisi satu orang." Katanya lagi dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat manis.

Namja berkacamata tebal, terlihat ragu sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia menggeser duduknya ke kursi yang satu lagi, sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Membuat si namja siswa baru itu terpana, senyuman namja berkacamata tebal itu sangaaaatt... Ahhh killer smile.

"Gomawo." Kemudian si siswa baru pun duduk di kursi itu. "Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida...", katanya kemudian.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun Imnida..."

Hanya dengan menatap senyumnya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun –si namja berkaca mata tebal- ia merasa hari-harinya yang sunyi akan berubah mula sekarang. Ia akan punya teman. Dia memegang dadanya yang menghangat. Feelingnya berkata, Hyukjae ini akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" dan brug, sepassang lengan memeluk lehernya erat. "Aku mencarimu tahu... ayo makan bekal bersama!"

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Hyukkie melepaskan lengan dan mulai membuka bekal. Kyu hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap-usap lehernya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya terkembang melihat Eunhyuk, atau yang ia panggil Hyukkie, mulai makan bekalnya dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukkie terjulur ke mulutnya, ingin menyuapi, tanpa ragu Kyu menerima dan mereka pun tersenyum bersama.

Aaahhhh baru kini Kyu merasa bahwa dunia ini memang indah. Hanya dengan menatapnya.

.

.

.

Baru saja akan masuk ke kelas, Kyu mengurungkan niatnya, di dalam sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakannya. Ya ia tahu, ia memang sering dibicarakan dan ia tak heran lagi. Tapi sebuah nama lain yang disebut, membuat ia tak sadar mendekat ke pintu ingin mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi.

"Ah kalian terlalu berlebihan. Kyu tidak begitu." Itu sura Hyukkie.

"Kau belum tahu saja Eunhyuk-aah, Kyu itu benar-benar aneh. Bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu di mana rumahnya. Dia juga penyakitan, rumornya dia AIDS loh. Gimana kalau kamu tertular." Terdengar suara Yeoja.

"Tidak mungkin, kalupun iya AIDS itu tidak begitu saja tertular, aku pernah baca di buku. AIDS itu tidak bisa menular begitu saja. Kyu itu anak baik kok, dia anak yang menyenangkan. Ayo coba saja kalian berteman dengannya." Kyu tersenyum, hatinya sesak, Hyukkie membelanya.

"Tapi Eunhyuk-ah lihat saja dia itu anak orang kaya, tapi buat apa dia sekolah di sekolah terpencil seperti ini. Pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan. Ya terserah kalau kau masih ingin berteman. Hati-hati saja."

Dan Kyu segera menyembunyikan diri ketika terdengar langkah mendekati pintu. Kyu sadar sekarang, ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin terlalu dini, tapi tidak Kyu yakin itu. Tak peduli sesama namja, tapi ia jatuh cinta pada Hyukkie.

.

.

.

Semakin hari mereka semakin akrab. Meskipun begitu Hyukkie juga tetap akrab dengan siswa lainnya. Setidaknya sewaktu istirahat Hyukkie pasti akan bersama Kyu, sesibuk apa pun dia. Tak pernah ia menjauhi Kyu. Sampai suatu hari seorang putri masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan kami, Ya bukan putri dalam arti sebenarnya. Seorang yeoja berparas bak seorang putri. Dia juga murid baru.

Entah bagaimana dia masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatanku dan Hyukkie. Dan dari sanalah semua kisah rumit ini bermula.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek? Iya? Ini semacam prolog saja *plakkkk (reader : prolog macam apa ini?. Me : ^^).**

**Pokoknya terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, dan terimkasih juga jika berkenan meripiu ^^**


	2. Aku Hyukkie dan Bi

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**By Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie**

**Cast : Main KyuHyuk. And other.**

**Warning : BL. OOC. Death Chara. DLDR. **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga anda suka ^^**

**Tapi kalau tidak suka saya tak masalah jika anda tidak membaca FF ini ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas itu sangat riuh. Semua asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Bergosip atau sekedar saling melempar remasan kertas. Tapi lihat lah di pojok kelas. Seorang namja berkaca mata tebal, tengah asyik membaca bukunya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan riuh rendah keadaan kelasnya. Dan tak ada juga yang memperhatikannya.

"Anyyeong!" tiba-tiba sebuah sapaan terdengar di telinganya.

Namja berkacamata itu pun mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di samping bangkunya itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, meyakinkan diri kalau namja manis itu sedang menyapanya.

"Mian.. boleh aku duduk di sini? Aku murid baru dan sepertinya hanya tempat duduk ini yang diisi satu orang." Katanya lagi dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat manis.

Namja berkacamata tebal, terlihat ragu sesaat, tetapi kemudian ia menggeser duduknya ke kursi yang satu lagi, sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Membuat si namja siswa baru itu terpana, senyuman namja berkacamata tebal itu sangaaaatt... Ahhh killer smile.

"Gomawo." Kemudian si siswa baru pun duduk di kursi itu. "Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida...", katanya kemudian.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun Imnida..."

Hanya dengan menatap senyumnya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun –si namja berkaca mata tebal- merasa hari-harinya yang sunyi akan berubah mulai sekarang. Ia akan punya teman. Dia memegang dadanya yang menghangat. Feelingnya berkata, Hyukjae ini akan merubah hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu!" dan brug, sepasang lengan memeluk lehernya erat. "Aku mencarimu tahu... ayo makan bekal bersama!"

Tanpa merasa bersalah, Hyukkie melepaskan lengan dan mulai membuka bekal. Kyu hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap-usap lehernya. Tapi kemudian senyumnya terkembang melihat Eunhyuk, atau yang ia panggil Hyukkie, mulai makan bekalnya dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba tangan Hyukkie terjulur ke mulutnya, ingin menyuapi, tanpa ragu Kyu menerima dan mereka pun tersenyum bersama.

Aaahhhh baru kini Kyu merasa bahwa dunia ini memang indah. Hanya dengan menatapnya.

.

.

.

Baru saja akan masuk ke kelas, Kyu mengurungkan niatnya, di dalam sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakannya. Ya ia tahu, ia memang sering dibicarakan dan ia tak heran lagi. Tapi sebuah nama lain yang disebut, membuat ia tak sadar mendekat ke pintu ingin mendengarkan lebih jelas lagi.

"Ah kalian terlalu berlebihan. Kyu tidak begitu." Itu suara Hyukkie.

"Kau belum tahu saja Eunhyuk-aah, Kyu itu benar-benar aneh. Bahkan sampai sekarang tak ada yang tahu di mana rumahnya. Dia juga penyakitan, rumornya dia AIDS loh. Bagaimana kalau kamu tertular." Terdengar suara Yeoja.

"Tidak mungkin, kalaupun iya, AIDS itu tidak begitu saja tertular, aku pernah baca di buku. AIDS itu tidak bisa menular begitu saja. Kyu itu anak baik kok, dia anak yang menyenangkan. Ayo coba saja kalian berteman dengannya." Kyu tersenyum, hatinya sesak, Hyukkie membelanya.

"Tapi Eunhyuk-ah lihat saja dia itu anak orang kaya, tapi buat apa dia sekolah di sekolah terpencil seperti ini. Pasti ada yang dia sembunyikan. Ya terserah kalau kau masih ingin berteman. Hati-hati saja."

Dan Kyu segera menyembunyikan diri ketika terdengar langkah mendekati pintu. Kyu sadar sekarang, ia tak bisa menghindar lagi. Ia jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin terlalu dini, tapi tidak, Kyu yakin itu. Tak peduli sesama namja, tapi ia jatuh cinta pada Hyukkie.

.

.

.

Semakin hari mereka semakin akrab. Meskipun begitu Hyukkie juga tetap akrab dengan siswa lainnya. Setidaknya sewaktu istirahat Hyukkie pasti akan bersama Kyu, sesibuk apa pun dia. Tak pernah ia menjauhi Kyu. Sampai suatu hari seorang putri masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatan kami, Ya bukan putri dalam arti sebenarnya. Seorang yeoja berparas bak seorang putri. Dia juga murid baru.

Entah bagaimana dia masuk dalam lingkaran persahabatanku dan Hyukkie. Dan dari sanalah semua kisah rumit ini bermula.

.

.

.

**KYU POV**

"Kyu..."

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan deg. Hyukkie bersama seorang Yeoja di sana, ya dia sering sekali bersama Yeoja, tapi ia tak pernah membawanya ke hadapanku, dan sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat Yeoja ini. Ahhh Kyu memang apa masalahnya, belum tentu ada apa-apa kan? Aku segera memberikan senyum tipis yang dibalas dengan _gummy smile_nya yang mempesona.

Mereka mendekat. "Kyu... ini kenalkan murid baru namanya Park Sunggie. Emm sebenarnya dia teman SDku dulu."

Teman SD ya? Pantas saja mereka terlihat akrab. Dia gadis yang sangat cantik. Cantik yang alami, karena dia tak memakai polesan apapun di atas wajahnya. Dia seperti seorang putri, dengan wajah inocent dan rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Tak seperti kebanyakan siswi di sini, gadis ini juga memakai seragam yang sedikit kebesaran, dan rok yang melewati lutut dan itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat anggun.

"Kyuhnyun Imnida..." jawabku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Ketika aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku, kulihat dia masih menatapku tak berkedip. Hah? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku? Ah iya aku memang aneh kan? Dengan kacamata bulat besar ini. kemudian dia tersenyum setelah aku sedikit mengangkat alisku.

"Emmm Park Sunggie imnida... tapi kau boleh memanggilku Bi.. aku suka Hujan..." katanya dengan nada yang ternyata sama cerianya seprti Hyukkie, kukira suaranya sedikit lebih lembut dengan out look seperti itu.

"Baiklah, panggil saja aku Kyu.." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah... ishhh kenalan saja selama ini."

Aku menoleh pada Hyukkie yang ternyata sedang mempoutkan bibirnya. Hahah merasa terabaikan sepertinya. Jujur saja secantik apapun gadis ini, di mataku tetap Hyukkie yang paling indah. "Nah kau duduk di bangku ini saja Bi..." ternyata Hyukkie juga memanggilnya Bi, Hyukkie menunjuk bangku di samping bangku kami.

"Aku tak mau sendirian."

Iya sih bangku di samping kami kosong sama sekali karena muridnya pindah. Hyukkie memandangku dan Bi bergantian. Mungkin dia mau sebangku dengan Bi, tapi dia tak mau meninggalkanku sendiri, dan jujur aku juga memang tak mau sendiri. Tidak sekarang, setelah aku amat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

"Emmm kau duduk dengan Kyu saja kalau begitu, biar aku yang di bangku ini." putusnya setelah mungkin kebingungan sendiri memilih antara aku dan Bi. Ya lumayan bijak sih, meski aku berharap dia tetap memilih duduk bersamaku. Ah sudahlah Kyu kenapa kau jadi kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini sih.

Bi tersenyum cerah. Ia segera duduk di sampingku. Ahh semoga kedatangannya takkan membawa perubahan antara aku dan Hyuk. Meski entah feelingku sekarang berkata buruk. Ah tapi Kyu memang apa yang kau harapkan, kau tak ada dalam posisi berharap apapun. Ingat sudah menjadi temannya saja, bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia yang sebenarnya mustahil kudapatkan lagi, itu sudah untung.

Aku menghela nafas dan mulai mengeluarkan bukuku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu..."

Shiiiit. Aku buru-buru mengantongi HP, dan berusaha bersikap wajar ketika berbalik menghadapnya. "Hyukkie..."

Dia mendekat dan seperti biasa merangkul bahuku. "Sedang apa di sini? Aku mencarimu. Bel baru berbunyi sebentar saja kau sudah kabur dari kelas."

"Aku tadi tak tahan lagi ingin ya kau tahu lah..." aku sedikit mengedikan kepala ke arah bilik toilet.

Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, ayo kita ke kantin."

Aku segera menggeleng. Haaahhh bukankah dia sangat tahu, aku paling tak suka berada di keramaian apapun di sekolah ini. Aku tak suka dipandangi dan dibisik-bisik. Sudah cukup dulu begitu. Hyukkie menatapku dengan mata permohonan.

"Aku tahu kau tak suka ke kantin, tapi sekali ini saja. Bi, ingin ke kantin. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia sendiri ke sana, tapi aku tak mau kau juga sendirian."

Ternyata gadis itu memang akan membawa perubahan atas hari-hariku. Mungkin aku perlu kembali menarik diri. Kembali berada di duniaku sendiri, dimana hanya ada aku dan hayalanku saja. Aku melepaskan rangkulan lengannya lembut. Ya.. Kyu berhenti berharap, kau memang sepantasnya sendiri.

"Tak apa, temani saja dia. Aku di tempat biasa saja."

Hyukkie terlihat bingung. Aku tahu dia hanya terlalu baik saja. Aku yakin seribu persen malah sejuta persen kalau perlu, dia tak mungkin menyukaiku. Satu dia normal, dua aku ini terlalu aneh untuk disukai. Tiga, aku seharusnya memang tak disukai. Cukup moment-moment kemarin itu. Itu sudah hadiah yang sangat luar biasa.

"Tapi aku ingin bersamu juga. Ayolah Kyu, ada aku, dan takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitmu."

Ya.. Hyukkie kenapa kau selalu membuatku berharap. Kenapa hatimu terlalu baik. Tapi ingat Kyu, ingat tak seharusnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tidak boleh! Bahkan meski hanya persahabatan. Mungkin ini saatnya. Mungkin kedatangan Bi, memberi jalan sekaligus memberitahuku agar menjauh dari Hyukkie.

"Aku tak bisa Hyukkie. Tak apa-apa pergilah ke sana, kasihan Bi pasti mencari-carimu."

Dia mempoutkan bibir sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku tak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Sungguh hatiku berdesir dan menghangat mendengarnya, "Aku tidak akan apa-apa, serius deh.."

"Ah annie.. kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu saja." Dia akan menarikku ke tempat bisa kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat, tapi aku menepis lengannya lembut.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kasihan dia kan murid baru. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini. Ayo ke sana saja."

Dia menatapku memastikan kesungguhanku. Kusunggingkan senyum. Dia menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi aku antarkan ke sana dulu kau ya?"

Beriringan kami keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju tempat biasa kami menghabiskan istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunie..."

Aku menoleh dan kudapati sosok cantik Bi. Ia mendekat. Aku menatap sekeliling, hmmm kemana Hyukkie?

"Dia ada urusan sebentar, dia menyuruhku menemanimu duluan." Katanya seakan tahu apa yang kutanyakan dalam hatiku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, tanpa canggung ia duduk di sampingku. "Kyu hobimu apa?"

Errr sungguh aku canggung harus berduaan dengan orang yang baru saja kukenal apalagi dia seorang yeoja. "Emmm baca buku..."

"Aku juga suka, apalagi novel. Entah kenapa setiap membaca aku pasti terbawa ke dunia dimana hanya ada aku dan ceritanya. Apalagi novel fantasi, rasanya punya dunia sendiri."

Tak sadar aku tersenyum mendengarnya, itu juga perasaanku ketika membaca. Buku adalah pelarianku dari dunia nyata. "Aku juga. Novel apa saja yang sudah kau baca?"

Dan bla-bla bla kami akhirnya akrab begitu saja. Tak pernah kusangka aku akan bisa akrab dengan seorang Yeoja. Bahasan kami sudah melantur kemana-mana, dan rasa canggung tadi sudah menghilang. Bahkan aku sekarang bisa tertawa lepas. Pengetahuannya luas, membuat siapapun pasti betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengannya.

"Ehmmm... rupanya kalian sedang asyik di sini.."

Kami berdua menoleh, ternyata Hyukkie. Aku segera memberikan senyum padanya, tapi dia tidak mau menatapku. Kenapa dia? Dia malah tersenyum pada Bi. Ahhh kenapa hatiku sakit hanya karena Hyukkie tak mau menatapku, ahhh kalau begini caranya, mungkin aku akan mati lebih cepat kalau harus meninggalkannya. Ayo lah Kyu, mana dirimu yang tegar itu?

Aku berusaha kembali bersikap biasa, meski rasa sakit itu menoreh hatiku lagi, ketika kulihat Hyukkie malah memilih duduk di samping Bi. Tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan dia cemburu padaku? Dia cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan Bi, apa Hyukkie menyukai Bi? Oh tidak jangan, aku akan lebih rela dia menyukai siapapun wanita di luaran sana yang mungkin tak kukenal, aku terlanjur suka pada Bi, dia sudah masuk list sahabatku.

"Darimana Hyukkie?" iya Bi ternyata memanggilnya Hyukkie juga. Aku ikut mendengarkan meski kini aku berusaha pura-pura fokus lagi pada buku.

"Annie hanya urusan kecil."

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menatapnya dan dia juga ternyata sedang menatapku, tapi kemudian secepat kilat memalingkan pandangan ketika melihatku menatapnya. Aahhh sakit lagi. Diam-diam aku menghela nafas. Lalu ketika aku memalingkan pandangan ke arah Bi, dia juga sedang menatapku ternyata. Ekspresinya susah ditebak, apa tadi dia melihat pandanganku pada Hyukkie? Ah sudahlah mungkin aku hanya paranoid saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak mau ditolak pokoknya!"

Sungguh aura putrinya hilang begitu saja, dia mendelikkan matanya padaku. Hyukkie masih mengacuhkanku. Bi kemudia tanpa mempedulikan penolakanku, menarik lenganku dan Hyukkie di kanan kirinya. Ah bagaimana ini? Aku harus ikut padanya? Padahal jam pulangku tak boleh kulebihi walau hanya semenit.

Hyukkie tahu itu, dia tak pernah mencoba bertanya di mana rumahku dan sebagainya. Aku berjanji padanya, di saat yang tepat suatu hari nanti aku pasti menceritakan semuanya.

"Bi, jangan memaksa begitu." ternyata ia juga ingat mungkin aku tak boleh pulang telat.

"Ah sekali ini saja Kyunnie..."

Aku yang masih memandang Hyukkie sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi Hyukkie yang sedikit terpana mendengar kata Kyunnie keluar dari mulut Bi, ia kemudian menoleh padaku, tatapannya datar. Ia kemudian kembali berbalik pada Bi.

"Terserah kau saja." Desisnya.

Ahh bagaimana ini, Hyukkie takkan membantuku lagi untuk menolak ajakan Bi pergi. Ahh yang pasti semoga dia tak marah, aku sungguh takut dia marah. Aku segera mengetikkan pesan padanya, beralasan aku harus kerja kelompok. Semoga dia tak menyadari kebohonganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Aku menganga. Ini Kyu?

Seorang namja berbadan tinggi, badan kurusnya tersamarkan dengan padu padan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Semua atribut yang sering dia pakai dibuang begitu saja oleh Bi, jaket tebal di atas jas seragam plus syal, semuanya sirna. Rambutnya juga ditata lagi, dan kacamatanya, itu bagian terbaik, Kyu tanpa kacamata terlihat jauhhhh lebih baik, tidak dia sangat tampan. Apa? Apa-apaan aku, kenapa aku memuji-mujinya. Tapi dia benar-benar berbeda seratus derajat. Dia tersenyum padaku, ahhh sebenarnya aku masih marah padanya, tapi aku tak mampu menolak senyum dari namja setampan dia.

Oh my God aku menyebut kata tampan lagi, ada apa dengan otakku? Kalau Kyu tampan, lalu apa masalahnya? Ahhh tapi kenapa hatiku jadi berdebaran sih. Pabboya Hyukkie!

"Errr apa aku terlihat buruk?"

Aku segera melenyapkan semua dialog imajinasiku dengan diriku sendiri. "Emmm kau terlihat luar biasa Kyu."

Matanya membulat dan dia tersenyum lagi, ahhh persetan dengan kemarahanku. Aku segera membalas senyumnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ini tampan Kyu..."

Deg! Ucapan Bi menyadarkanku lagi, apa Bi benar-benar suka padanya? Kenapa aku harus sakit hati yang kuyakin bukan untuk Bi, dia benar-benar hanya sahabat masa kecilku. Aku sakit hati untuk Kyu, entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang akan merebut harta berhargaku ketika melihat Bi dengan begitu mudah akrab pada Kyu. Padahal Kyu bukan orang yang gampang akrab dengan siapapun, hanya aku yang dulu berhasil memasuki kehidupannya. Dan aku selalu merasa Kyu hanya membutuhkanku.

"Gomawo.." Kyu menampilkan senyum khasnya yang dulu hanya milikku, karena kulihat ia tak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun selain aku. Ahhh betapa egoisnya aku karena ingin memilikinya sendirian. Tapi aku tak mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera hatiku. Jujur aku tak rela melihatnya.

Baru saja aku akan mengeluarkan uangku untuk membayar semuanya, termasuk belanjaanku dan Bi juga, aku rasa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab, karena Bi adalah temanku yang memaksa Kyu ikut, dan Bi juga seorang wanita, mana mungkin ia yang harus membayar. Tapi Kyu maju duluan, ia menyerahkan kartu pada kasir.

Hah? Aku baru tahu dia punya banyak uang. Okay bukan.. aku bukan mau menghinanya miskin. Tapi selama ini dia selalu bersikap sederhana. Wajar kan kalau aku menganggap dia memang sederhana, apalagi dia juga tak mau banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya.

"Sudah, ayo pulang." Dia menatapku lagi, yang entahlah karismanya sekarang membuat dadaku jadi berdetakan. Ya.. Hyukkie ingat kau ini namja.

"A..a ayo..."

"Andwae.. aku mau makan dulu."

Kembali tanpa rasa bersalah, Bi menarik lenganku dan Kyu. Aku menoleh pada Kyu melemparkan senyum agar dia memaklumi Bi, dia membalas dengan senyuman yang membuatku langsung menunduk. Kenapa aku jadi begini? Berdebar-debar hanya karena memandang atau dipandangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciihhh munafik semuanya. Sekarang saja setelah Kyu berubah, mulai deh banyak yang mencari-cari perhatian. Huh siapa yang dulu menyuruhku menjauhinya? Aku menatap sebal beberapa Yeojya yang asyik bergenit-genit di dekat meja kami. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Hatchim... aku segera menggosok hidungku yang gatal. Ahhh sepertinya aku kena flu.

Sapu tangan tersodor padaku. Aku mendongak, kulihat Kyu yang sekarang terlihat amat tampan dengan seragam yang tak ia tumpuk dengan jaket dan syal, juga matanya yang tanpa kacamata itu, tajam dan menghipnotis.

Aku menerima sapu tangannya. Tapi sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun, dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku, yang entah kenapa membuatku tersenyum senang dan bersorak gembira dalam hati. Apalagi lihat ekspresi para Yeoja itu huhuhu aku semakin senang. Dan aku mungkin sudah gila karena senang dengan hal ini.

Rupanya dia membawaku ke UKS.

"Belakangan kulihat kau selalu kelelahan." Ahhh kenapa aku jadi dag dig dug begini.

"Iya begitulah, belakangan aku sulit untuk tidur.. aku selalu merasa seperti demam... tapi aku rasa aku tak apa-apa."

Dia mendekat dan ikut duduk di ranjang UKS yang sepi, para petugasnya pasti sudah masuk ke kelas, biasanya ada satu perawat di sini.

Dan deg, aku semakin berdebar, karena dia menatapku intens. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh keningku. Ahhh kenapa dia jadi seberani ini apa pengaruh penampilan barunya. Hatiku semakin berdag dig dug tak jelas.

"Kau sedikit hangat..." katanya sambil menurunkan lengannya. "Istirahat dulu saja ya.. aku akan temani."

Ahhh aku tak sanggup menolak, aku tersenyum padanya. Dan mulai merebahkan diri, dia menarik kursi meletakkannya dekat tempat tidur. Mungkin karena belakangan aku memang jarang tidur, aku mengantuk dan tertidur begitu saja.

Entah berapa lama, sampai kudengar suara sama, aku buru-buru terbangun..

"Ahhh ampunn Noona.. aku takkan begitu lagi..."

Aku menatap terpana Kyu yang sedang mengigau, dia juga menangis... apakah dia bermimpi...

"Kyu..." Aku mengusap bahunya pelan, kepalanya terelungkup di pinggiran ranjang.

Akhirnya dia bangun, tatapannya langsung mengarah padaku, yang jujur membuatku tiba-tiba didera rasa sakit yang entah kenapa terpancar juga di matanya. Dia berdiri, naik ke ranjangku dan memelukku erat. Kenapa dia?

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Rara19park : udah dilanjut.. ^^

Kyukyu : udah dilanjut.. ^^ moga suka ya.. :)

Guest : udah dipanjangin :)

Nyukkunyuk : itu kan Cuma prolog ceritanya heheh

QuwwzxyLee13 Kira : udah lanjut ^^

Ressiijewelll : ne, Ressi ^^ gwaenchana

Anonymouss : hmmm gak yakin.. ceritanya datar kayanya.. ^^

Henry Park : Udah lanjut, kayanya bukan Kyu yang aneh tapi ceritanya Nyukkie ^^

Little Angel : Who are You? Tahukan kamu, pengen cepet2 apdet ni FF krn pengen tahu siapa kamu *seriuss...

**Baiklah seperti biasa terimakasih telah berkenan membaca ^^ and thanks too if you wanna leave review to me.. ^^**


	3. Endless Love

**ENDLESS LOVE**

**By Ciezie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie**

**Cast : Main KyuHyuk. And other.**

**Warning : BL. OOC. Death Chara. DLDR. Tragedy**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan punya saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga anda suka ^^  
tapi please baca dulu warningnya baik-baik!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KYU POV**

"Kyu ... kenapa? Ayo bercerita padaku?"

Kurasakan tangannya mengusap-usap kepalaku pelan dan lembut. Haruskah? Ini kah saatku bercerita padanya? Tapi aku tak sanggup, aku tak sanggup dengan reaksinya nanti. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti berfikir aku membohonginya, menipunya. Meski memang tidak, tapi aku belum sanggup menceritakan itu.

"Aku—ah tidak ada apa-apa Hyukkie.."

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya teringat sesuatu yang menyedihkan."

Dia masih menatapku tak percaya, tapi aku memberi senyum untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa ini Kyu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang berkacak pinggang di depanku. "Aku mengerjakan tugas Nuna." Jawabku sambil berusaha menahan marah.

"Kau kira aku bodoh Kyu? Kau belakangan bermain dengan seorang wanita kan?"

Sial! Aku berbalik, "Aku tak berbuat macam-macam dan itu teman Hyukkie. Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu!"

"TAK USAH BERLEBIHAN KAU BILANG? AKU BERHAK! KAU MILIKKU! KAU SUAMIKU!"

Teriakan menggelegarnya membuat para pelayan yang tadi sedang bekerja dengan serius, sedikit terhenyak, lalu buru-buru mengundurkan diri dan masuk ke ruangan lain.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. "Hanya fisikku yang jadi suamimu, hatiku tak pernah."

Entah keberanian dari mana aku akhirnya mengatakan hal yang selama ini selalu aku tahan untuk keluar dari mulutku. Tak tahu kan ia seberapa banyak aku berkorban, dan aku hanya ingin punya teman. Meski ya, memang aku menyukai Hyukkie, tapi aku tak punya niat untuk menghianatinya. Selama ini aku juga berpenampilan mengerikan demi dia, menghindari pertemanan karena sifat posesif berlebihannya.

Aku hanya ingin merasakan bahagia.

Tapi sepertinya ucapan itu keputusan salah, wanita itu menatapku dengan pandangan marah, ia kemudian mendekat ke telepon.

Tidak!

Ini harus dihentikan. Dia pasti menelpon rumah sakit.

Kyu bodoh! Kenapa mengucapkan itu. Aku segera mendekat dan berlutut, "Maafkan aku, maafkan ucapanku tadi.. maaf, jangan.. jangan.. telepon rumah sakit.. jangan... kumohon.. aku hanya berteman dengan wanita itu.. aku bersumpah.. aku takkan mengkhianatimu..."

"Kau harus kuberi pelajaran sesekali Kyu, kau terlalu banyak kumanjakan..."

Ia tetap menelepon, entah apa kata-kata yang diucapkannya.. yang pasti aku merasa melayang di tempat, aku kembali mendekat dan memeluk kakinya. "Nuna kumohon.. maafkan aku.. aku takkan begitu lagi.. aku berjanji.."

Ponselku bergetar, benar kan Hyungku memanggil, begitu kuangkat teriakannya terdengar.

"Kau ingin Umma meninggal? Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kau ini..." dan bla bla lainnya yang tak mampu kucerna.

Kini aku bersujud di kakinya, "Nuna... kumohon..." aku merendahkan diriku sekarang sangat rendah.

"Baiklah... dengan satu syarat. Jauhi Hyukkie dan wanita itu!"

Haaah kau menyuruhku mati lagi Nuna, sebenarnya aku sudah mati dari dulu juga, semenjak Hyungku dengan terpaksa menjualku pada wanita gila ini, demi menyembuhkan Umma, tapi yang dia sukai memang aku, jadi harus aku yang berkorban. Tapi aku merasa hidup lagi setelah bertemu Hyukkie dan sekarang aku harus mati lagi?

Tak apa Kyu mati sekali lagi tak masalah kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

Semua menatapku, aku kembali pada gaya berpakaian lamaku.

Hyukkie juga menatapku heran, tapi tak lama, ia tetap tersenyum dan mendekat padaku.

"Wuiihh kenapa kembali pada gaya ini?" katanya dengan senyum manisnya, yang sekarang malah membuatku ingin menangis.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" desisku.

Matanya membulat, ia memandangku heran, "Ma..maksudmu Kyu?"

"Sejak kedatanganmu aku jadi kacau, aku tak lagi bisa konsentrasi belajar. Kau juga membuatku harus mengenakan pakaian yang tak kusuka, jangan dekat-dekat lagi denganku."

Ia semakin terbelalak, "Aku.. a..aku tak mengerti Kyu..."

"Bagian mana yang tak kau mengerti? Aku hanya memintamu meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Dan tolong bawa temanmu itu juga menjauh." Ucapku sebelum memindahkan tas Bi ke meja Hyukkie.

Bi yang akan bertanya padaku ditarik keluar oleh Hyukkie.

Ahh hatiku sakit Tuhan, aku ingin bersamanya sungguh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia menjauh tanpa mempersulitku. Meski kadang aku mendapati ia menatapku diam-diam. Ternyata ini tak semudah dugaanku. Melihatnya tanpa mampu mendekat benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku rasanya ingin melompat ke pelukannya tiap kulihat punggungnya. Aku rindu padamu Hyukkie. Aku rindu sampai sakit rasanya. Haruskah aku pindah sekolah saja?

Aku menoleh ketika tanganku di cengkram seseorang. Bi? Ia menarikku, aku terlalu kaget untuk melepaskannya. Kami sampai di lorong dekat kamar mandi yang sepi. Para siswa sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Ceritakan padaku Kyu!"

Ia menatap langsung ke mataku, tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Jangan berusaha berkelit! Aku tahu kau menyukai ah tidak... kau mencintai Hyukkie..."

Mataku membulat, dia tahu? Apa semudah itu perasaanku terlihat.

"Orang lain mungkin tak tahu. Tapi aku, aku selalu dekat dengan kalian, bahkan dari cara kalian saling pandang saja aku tahu. dan aku bisa pastikan dia juga menyukaimu Kyu. Aku kenal Hyukkie dari kecil."

Aku menghela nafas, mungkin memang tak ada gunanya menyangkal. "Tolong jauhkan dia dariku."

Dia terpana menatapku.

"Buat dia mencintaimu. Kalau ada wanita yang kuizinkan mencintainya dan jadi pendamping hidupnya, itu kau. Aku rela dia bersamamu. Meski bukan berarti aku tak sakit hati."

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" desisnya.

"Aku sudah menikah."

Dia semakin membelalakkan matanya. "Kau... Menikah...?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak bisa melepaskan wanita itu dengan alasan yang takkan bisa kau mengerti, dan tak bisa kujelaskan."

"Kalau kau ingin menolong kami, maka lakukan itu. Buat dia melupakanku. Buat dia mencintaimu. Itu mudah karena selain aku, dia sangat mempercayaimu. Maukah kau melakukan itu untukku? Aku tak mau melihat dia bersedih di sisa hidupnya. Kalau perlu kau juga boleh membuat dia membenciku."

Dia menggeleng dan memundurkan badannya. "Aku takkan bisa Kyu, lagi pula aku.. aku..."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan. Sudah kuduga. "Kalau begitu kita sama-sama berkorban. Cinta itu pasti akan datang pada kalian suatu saat nanti. Dia pasti akan mencintaimu."

Dia terduduk dan menangis di tempatnya. Aku mendekat dan memeluknya erat. "Kenapa ..hiks.. kenapa.. cinta serumit hiks.. ini?"

"Mungkin ini ujian..." desisku tak yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Aku menatap dokter itu heran. Kenapa wajahnya sedikit keruh, padahal aku kan Cuma sakit Flu. Apa yang salah dengan itu. Memang agak aneh karena sakitku ini tak sembuh-sembuh. Dia mengangsurkan hasil tesnya. Aku membacanya dan sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudnya ini dok?"

"Apakah anda pernah melakukan hubungan badan?"

Aku menatap dokter itu tak mengerti apa hubungan sakit fluku dengan hubungan badan? Aku menggeleng. Ayolah aku penganut agama yang taat. Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu sebelum menikah.

"Kalau begitu.. mohon maaf sebelumnya, apa anda pengguna obat-obatan terlarang?"

Apa lagi ini. Jangankan obat terlarang, minuman keras saja aku tak berani menyentuhnya. Dan untuk apa bukankah obat-obatan seperti itu hanya menghancurkan hidup. Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Ya anda memang tidak terlihat seperti itu. Tapi anda positif terkena HIV..."

Aku mematung di tempatku.

HIV?

Jangan bercanda. Aku terkena penyakit yang tak mungkin disembuhkan itu.

"Anda mungkin salah memeriksa dokter. Bagaimana mungkin saya terkena penyakit seperti itu? Sedangkan pola hidup saya sehat-sehat saja."

Dokter itu memandangku lama, "Iya baiklah bagaimana kalau kita adakan test sekali lagi."

Entahlah, meski ingin menolak ini sekuat yang kubisa, tapi dari hatiku yang terdalam kenapa aku merasa ini benar, aku memang terkena virus itu.

Tapi darimana aku tertular? Tunggu dulu. Bukankah penyakit ini bisa tertular lewat jarum? Aku jadi ingat kejadian sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, aku kecelakaan di sebuah pemukiman kecil. Aku diobati di sebuah klinik dekat sana.

Aku ingat waktu itu tak ada darah yang tersisa untu ditransfusi padaku. Lalu ada seseorang yang mau memberikan darahnya. Karena keadaan gawat darurat, terpaksa dilakukan. Tapi kemudian orang itu menghilang begitu saja, dan beberapa perawat berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

Jangan bilang pria itu yang menularkannya padaku? Pria yang dibisik-bisik para suster sebagai 'pria club' itu.

Aku mematung di tempat, apa ini balasan karena aku melanggar kodratmu dengan mencintai seseorang yang sama denganku Tuhan? Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke luar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan para dokter dan perawat.

Jadi aku akan mati?

Dan buruknya, mati dengan penyakit terkutuk?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hyukkie kelihatan pucat sekali, apa Flunya itu belum sembuh juga? Dia tampak murung. Ah aku ingin sekali menyapanya. Aku juga ingin memeluknya andai bisa, tapi Nuna semakin kejam belakangan ini, dia bahkan sering menyiksaku dengan alasan tak masuk akal, seperti 'Kau tak tersenyum padaku!', 'Kau pura-pura tak mendengarku', atau 'kau berbau orang lain'.

Badanku rasanya mati rasa karena dia pukuli dengan ikat pinggang. Bukannya aku tak mampu melawan, tapi dia punya kartu matiku. Dia sudah benar-benar gila sekarang. Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup sekolah, tapi hanya ini penghiburanku. Bertemu dengan Hyukkie, meski hanya memandangnya saja.

Bi masuk dan duduk di bangkunya dia juga tak tersenyum.

Kenapa kami harus semenderita ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Entahlah Kyu, Hyukkie menjauhiku. Dia tak mau ditemui di rumahnya. Bahkan kata orangtuanya dia selalu mengurung diri di kamar." Dia lesu memandangku.

Kenapa dia? Apa ada masalah yang berat? Atau ini masih gara-gara aku yang menjauhinya?

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" dia mendekat dan mengelus pipiku yang lebam. Aku segera memundurkan badan.

"Jangan perhatian padaku Bi. Itu hanya akan menambah luka seperti ini. Dia selalu tahu, kalau ada yang menyentuhku."

"Istrimu itu menyiksamu?" dia memandangku tak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo dekati lagi Hyukkie. Buat dia tersenyum dan ceria lagi Bi, itu bisa sedkit meringankanku. Kumohon. Aku tak mau melihatnya bersedih."

Dia menatapku, "Aah kenapa harus begini sih. Kenapa kalian harus sama-sama menderita seperti ini."

"Bersabarlah, mungkin nanti Tuhan akan menggantinya dengan yang jauh lebih baik." Aku lebih menyemangati diriku sendiri sebenarnya.

Bi menghela nafas. "Aku akan mencoba lagi kalau begitu. Semangat ya untukmu juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Cukup! Aku tak mau lagi terpuruk seperti ini. Kalau pun hidupku tak lama lagi, setidaknya di sisa hidupku aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Akan kuabdikan hidupku untuk hal-hal yang baik. Aah Kyu aku ingin sekali menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi aku tahu dan yakin, kau juga punya masalah yang sangat besar kan. Kau tak bisa membohongiku? Matamu menunjukkan kau meninggalkanku karena alasan yang berat.

Aku berangkat sekolah dengan senyum seperti biasa. Aku kembali berusaha ceria. Ya tak ada bedanya bersikap murung ataupun ceria, aku akan tetap mati. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa meninggalkan kesan baik.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas, tapi di sana ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan tersesok-seok. Punggung itu... Kyu? Aku segera mempercepat lariku dan menghampirinya. Ragu aku menyentuh pundaknya. "Kyu?"

Dia berbalik, ah aku merindukannya. Aku mendekat dan berusaha memberikan senyuman padanya. Lalu tanpa kuduga dia memelukku erat. "Hyukkie..." desisnya.

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau tubuh Kyu sepertinya mengecil. Belum lagi dia berdesis kesakitan tiap menggerakkan badannya. Aku memapahnya menuju UKS.

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Aku membuka jaketnya dan mataku langsung membulat melihat luka-luka di tangannya. Kuambil obat-obatan dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Aku mematung sesaat. "Aku juga..." kataku sambil meneruskan mengobatinya.

Dia menyingkirkan tanganku dan kembali memelukku erat. "Aku mencintaimu sungguh. Hyukkie."

Aku membalas pelukannya, entahlah tapi aku memang tahu. "Tapi kau tak bisa bersamaku kan?"

Dia mengangguk, "Aku juga tak bisa bersamamu Kyu. Kita seimbang kalau begitu. jadi lupakan cinta kita, kita masih bisa berteman kan?"

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan memandang mataku. "Baiklah... tapi bolehkah aku..." dia mendekat dan memandang bibirku. Hampir saja aku akan membiarkannya, ketika aku tersadar sesuatu bukankah air liur bisa menularkan virus ini juga. Aku segera memundurkan badan.

"Tak boleh. Ini hanya akan mengikat kita saja."

Dia mengangguk dan memundurkan badannya. "Tapi kumohon hidup berbahagialah bersama BI. Dia pantas untukmu."

"Aku tak bisa Kyu. Biarkan saja kita seperti ini." Aku menunduk.

Lalu sama-sama sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyu POV**

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku mematung di depan pintu kamar dan berbalik, menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Yang kau cintai itu Hyukkie kan?"

Deg! Dari mana dia tahu? ternyata dia benar-benar memata-mataiku di sekolah? Dia mendorongku hingga kepintu, membuka pintu dan menyentakkanku masuk. Wanita ini benar-benar sudah gila. Dia kembali membawa... kali ini sebuah pentungan kayu. Dia ini sebenarnya mencintaiku atau membenciku?

Aku mundur ke sudut, "Ampun Nuna, aku tak berbuat apa-apa..." ayolah luka-luka kemarin saja belum sembuh.

Tapi dia dengan wajah evilnya mendekat. Dan memukuliku lagi. Samar-samar aku ingat sebuah memori ketika beberapa pelayan sedang menggosipkannya, katanya Nuna mengalami semacam trauma karena suaminya menghianatinya dulu. Bahkan dia divonis hampir gila.

Kesadaranku semakin lama semakin menipis, apa aku akan mati sekarang? Umma maaf, karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu lagi. Hyung maaf. Bi selamat tinggal. Hyukkie, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hyukkie POV**

Perasaanku tak enak. Aku sedang mengikuti acara bakti sosial memberi bantuan di desa tertinggal, sudah seminggu aku di sini. Mengisi liburan sekolahku. Dan ini juga lumayan membuatku lupa akan penyakitku.

Ponselku bergetar, aku segera mengangkatnya.. telepon dari Bi. Ah tapi suaranya timbul tenggelam, di sini memang jarang ada sinyal.

"_Yoboseyo_... bicara yang lebih jelas Bi..."

Krosak-krsak.. bunyi seperti itu terus yang terdengar.

"Bi..."

"Kyu... krosak... rumah sakit... krosak.. sekarat..."

_Mwo_? Aku segera menutup telepon. Dan meminta izin pada ketua regu ini untuk pulang lebih dulu. Aku membawa sepeda motorku. Kujalankan secepat yang kubisa. Kyu... bertahanlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BI POV**

Aku menatap dua gundukan tanah di depanku. Kalian kejam sekali, meninggalkanku sendirian. Kalian sedang bersama kan sekarang di sana. Ya aku akan rela kalau kalian bahagia sekarang di sana. Di dunia ini cinta kalian memang tak diterima, tapi aku yakin ada takdir yang terbaik untuk kalian di sana.

Tapi aku akan sangat kesepian sekarang di sini.

Aku termenung mengingat malam yang paling mencekam itu. Aku menengok Kyu yang sedang sekarat, Hyungnya terlihat amat terpukul dia menangis tanpa malu di kursi tunggu. Seorang wanita digelandang oleh polisi sebelumnya. Dia lah yang hampir membunuh Kyu, dia istrinya. Kalau seorang pelayan tidak memberanikan diri untuk menelepon polisi, mungkin Kyu akan mati saat itu juga.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Maka aku menelpon Hyukkie mengabarkannya keadaan Kyu. Tapi kemudian pada tengah malam, dia datang, dia datang dengan keadaan menyedihkan dia kecelakaan dalam perjalanan ke sini. Aku amat merasa bersalah.

Tapi di saat-saat terkahir hidupnya itu dia menggenggam tanganku dan mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang. Dia menceritakan soal dia yang terkena HIV, setidaknya ia mati bukan karena penyakit laknat itu. Dan entah kenapa katanya dia merasakan feeling baik.

Mereka kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhir bersamaan.

Semoga kalian berbahagia di sana. Cinta kalian cinta sejati, cinta yang tak berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalau akhirnya seperti ini.. saya terima kalau kalian marah.. saya sedang galau.. ah saya cinta KyuHyuk

Balasan Ripiu :

Henry Park : hehheh telat banget ya lanjutannya.. mianhae ^^ soal itu udah kita bahas kan?

Hyukkie Ku : udah lanjut.. mianhae kalau mengecewakan akhirnya...

Rara19park : udah lanjut... hehhe maaf ya kalau bakal ngecewain... huhuhu

Ressijewelll : ya Bi itu OC... hehhe

Ecca augest : wuah? Part mana di TMK yang serasa hilang? Kalau emang ada ntar dibuat sekuelnya.. mianhae amat lama... dan akhirnya malah gini.. :(

Little Angel : hahhaha mereka berdua mati... dan saya juga...

Glass : ini gak gantung kan? Nama FB? cari aja ^^

Arit291 : dan sekarang merasa jauh lagi darimu.. haaaahhh

K my nemae : mianhae gak bisa kilat ... huhuhu saya benar-benar berusaha sekilat yang saya bisa... tapi kadang banyak yang harus dikerjain atau idenya mandeg.. :(

Kyukyu : mianhae.. jadinya begini T.T

Vampie : I think I wanna Die...

Okai sekian... mau ripiu? Please...


End file.
